Lucario and Sue: Spies with Indigestion - Oneshot, farting
by BigSexyLucario
Summary: Short story about a Lucario who's a spy with his friend Sue. Unfortunately, Lucario's bowels are looser than Sue's odds of getting out of there not smelling like a sewer. Fart and "soiling" warning. No detail or graphic stuff. Don't like don't read.


Strange little fart/diaper story about a Lucario and his friend Sue who are spies. I don't know either.

Lucario and Sue are running away from a guard with a big sac of stuff they stole back. The guard is just on their tail, Lucario in the back and Sue in the front, as Lucario feels a pain in his gut.

Ahh... I feel kinda sick..." Lucario says.

"Well, then let's slow him down!" Sue says. She tosses back a robot that tries to latch onto the gaurd but hits Lucario's stomach instead. Lucario moans as his stomach hurts more.

"Gah! Sorry. That's probably not making you feel any better."

Lucario begins to realize what the pain in his stomach is. He needs to let one rip.

"It's fine, I'll get him."

Lucario slows up a bit and takes the gaurd in a n attack position. Eventually the two of them begin to tumble and Lucario ends up with his butt in the guards face. Lucario's stomach sends pain through his body and he feels like he can't hold it back anymore. He tugs on his pants accidentally exposing his bare ass as a silent butt deadly puff of air escapes his buttocks right into the guards face. The gaurd passes out and Lucario pulls his pants back up a little more relieved. It's at this point that Sue turns around.

"Oh, nice work man, your stomach feeling a little better?"

"Yeah, I suppose it-"

Lucario is cut off as they fall into a pit.

"Ugh... It looks like we're trapped." Said Sue.

The fall made Lucario's stomach feel even worse, and he's desperate to get out of there to find a place to go to the bathroom.

"Hey... Can't you use that new flying robot to get us out of here?"

"Good idea, but it's new so the start up time may be a while. I may need to charge it too."

That didn't sound good.

"It says here the startup time will be 30 minutes to an hour."

Lucario tried to keep from letting his bowels release as she said that.

"But, we can get it to start faster if you get on my shoulders and lift it up to charge it."

"You umm... Sure you want me to do that? I'm still a little sick."

"Eh, it'll pass. I really am sorry about that back there by the way."

"No prob, let's just get outta here!"

Lucario climbs on top of Sue, and lifts the robot up. He takes a look at the charger and it seems to be working. It's just then he gets another sharp pain through his butt and stomach.

"Hey! I think I should try lifting you up by your butt! I'm the bigger one so it wouldn't be too hard and you'll have more leverage that way."

Sue said, oblivious to how sick Lucario felt. She was always a forward person, and she didn't feel embarrassed about doing something as long as it got the job done.

"A... Alright..."

Sue putt her hands on either side of Lucario's big butt, her head directly below his sweaty butt cheeks, his wind pants pushing against his big rump as he subtly pushed and shuffled around on it to hold back his gas.

"Eh! It's working!"

Lucario felt a sharp pain in his gut. But he held back again. He went to lift the robot a little higher, when a rock fell down the hole and hit him square in the head.

He fell back and let out a nasty fart onto Sues head.

"P.U! Nice one man!"

She grabbed his thighs and balanced him on her head again, only to have him let out a short trumpeting "poot!" Onto her as he straightened himself out.

"Hah... That's embarrassing..."

The robot began to lift and pull him off of her face a bit. He let out a wet fart that made his buttcheeks shake in suprise

"Gah! It's lifting me!"

"That's good", Sue said, fanning her face with one hand and holding him with another.

"Sue, I know you're super strong, but I feel like I'm gonna fall when you use one hand."

"Well if you didn't rip ass all over my face I'd be able to hold you with both."

"Heh... Sorry!"

The robot suddenly jolted up pulling Lucario a ways about Sue's head. Lucario let out one of the nastiest, wettest farts he'd even let out as the sudden jolt made him need to go... Badly... Sue held her hand there as a bit of security, but continued to fan the air from Lucario's nasty gas.

Lucario was groaning and clenching his buttcheeks to not let out more on Sue, but he needed to go, and he might have to do it in his pants if he didn't get out soon.

"Let out your gas if you need to, because the robot may drop you back down soon."

"What?!"

"It's in a prototype phase, it'll come back down for us but you'll have to trust me to catch you gasbag."

"Oo... Okay..."

Lucario shivered a bit thinking about how hard it would be to hold back his bowels if he fell back down. He begged the robot not to let him go.

And then it did.

Lucario let out a nasty trumpeting toot and felt his bowels begin to loosen. Sue's hands on both sides of his buttcheeks made him finally loose control. He closed his eyes and grunted as he soiled his pants, constantly letting out nasty farts onto Sue's head as his wind pants filled up and the smell hit Sue's nose.

"You're nasty Lucario!"

Lucario couldn't hear her over the sound of his trumpeting farts as he continued to let loose more and more into his wind pants.

It was just then the robot came back down and picked them both up, making Lucario's farts get even worse out of fear of being dropped again.

The robot dropped them off at the top of the pit, and Lucario let out one more poot in his friend's face out of suprise from the fall.

With one final burst of energy, and one final wet fart into Sue's face, he lifted himself from her and ran to the bathroom, holding the back of his wind pants as they relentlessly let out gas.

"What a weirdo," Sue said to herself, laughing.


End file.
